The Absence Of Colour
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Haru stops turning Black but amongst their relief no one bothers to find out how. Except Kyo. Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, Self-harm, Angst. M-rated chapters are marked. I, of course, do not own Fruits Basket.
1. Prologue

Hi. This is my new story, The Absence Of Colour. At least that's what it's called until I come up with something better. It came from Black and White Haru and how black and white are the absence of colour. Yeah, there's a little method in the madness. Title suggestions would be great.

It's going to be quite similar to my other story 'Pain, Shame and Love' but hopefully it won't be too similar. I apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors I may make in this story. If anyone wants to beta for me, let me know. I'd be grateful for the help.

It's a HaruKyo pairing and I don't really know how long it's going to be, I'm just going to write it and see how it goes. I've been planning to write this for a while now but I've only just got round to it. Updates will probably be weekly or possibly quicker if I have good inspiration (and lots of reviews). Don't worry, the author's note will be nowhere near this long in future chapters, it's just because this is the first chapter so I'm introducing the story. Summary will also not be at the beginning of each chapter.

Summary:

Everyone is surprised, confused and relieved when Haru stops going black. No one knows how he has suddenly managed to do what he's failed to do for years and they don't really try to find out. They don't know that their relief will be short-lived. What happens when Kyo finds out how Haru's managing it?

Warning:

Self-harm, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, possible swearing.

Disclaimer: What do you think? No I don't own it.

Prologue:

It was no strange and no one understood and yet they don't bother trying to understand. They just shrugged it off as him finally learning to control his emotions better. It was something they had been trying to get him to do for years and now suddenly, with no help at all, he does it.

Hatsuharu Sohma had not gone black in almost two weeks. The other Sohmas considered it a miracle. They had no idea why it had happened but they were happy it had. They did not try to understand and that was a mistake.

Haru knew they would not care as he sat on his bed, a blade in one hand, tissue in the other and deep red blood running down his arm. After all, no one cares about the '*baka oushi'.

*From my limited knowledge of Japanese, I believe this means stupid cow. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Wow! That was so short it was hardly worth reading the author's note for. Sorry!

Thanks for reading this, i'll try to update soon. Please tell me what you think, if you want me to continue it, if you have any title ideas etc.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 1

Haru POV

After sitting in boring, repetitive, long lessons for a few hours, I was very eager to escape to the quiet solitude of the roof. I don't usually like high places but when I am angry or stressed, it's the best place in this hellish school to just be alone, calm down, think and, if need be, cut a little. Today was one of those days. I knew Kyo came to the roof a lot so I made sure to check he was not there before flopping down on the ground and breathing in the cool air.

I had not been able to concentrate in my classes today. No matter how hard I tried, they were just too dull. Would it really be so hard to give an interesting lesson for a change? I mean, come on! How am I supposed to pay attention to 50 minutes of a teacher droning on about quadratic equations or methods of cell division? See? I do know what they're talking about but when I'm lost in thought and they ask me a question, how am I supposed to know the answer?

I'm not stupid but if you're told something for the whole of your life, you come to believe it and everyday I could feel doubt building and my resolve wavering. I was beginning to wonder if they were right. If everything they had ever said about me was true. Including things Akito had told me. Was I actually needed here? No one actually needs me. I'm not really doing anything that people couldn't live without.

I rummaged around in my bag until I found what I was looking for. My penknife. It sunk to the bottom since it's last use but I had found it. I flipped out the blade which still had a little red along the edge and rolled up my sleeves. I dragged the knife across my skin leaving a thin line where blood quickly welled up and began to run down down my arm onto the concrete of the roof. I repeated this a few times before I replaced the knife in my bag and just sat, now calm, looking out at the other students whom I hated and envied for being able to smile so easily and sincerely.

They were not cursed, they were not stupid, they were not pathetic, only ignorant and as someone once said, ignorance is bliss. They were normal and I hated them for it.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Thanks to EmoPrincess06 for telling me how long japanese lessons are.

Okay, so that's chapter 1. Sorry if it's not making sense or if there were any mistakes.

Let me know what you think and I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to IMAxENIGMAx, vampirefreak and The elegant shadow for reviewing this story. You are what keep me writing. If you didn't review I wouldn't bother publishing the story. :P  
>Sorry for the slow update! I went to a concert on Friday and a party on Saturday and before that I had exams and coursework and shit like that plus I had to actually write the chapter so yeah.. Sorry!<br>I hope you like the chapter and please review. :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 2

Kyo POV

As usual, when lunchtime arrived I headed straight for the roof. But I was stopped by Tohru.

"Kyo, what would you like for dinner today?" She asked me, cheerfully, after checking there was no one nearby.

"Ermm... fish? I don't know." I replied, distractedly, trying to keep my anger at being kept away from the roof contained.

"I guess we could have..."

After some more talk with Tohru that I didn't really listen to, I finally managed to escape only to open the door and find that stupid cow there.

'What's he doing here? On the roof. In my space. He hates heights anyway so why's he here?'

By now I was pissed off and I was just about to storm over there and demand some answers, and maybe deal out a few punches to vent some of my anger, when I noticed a few, about four, fine red lines running along Haru's arms. His sleeves were rolled up so I could see the marks but the distance between us meant I could not see what they were, even with my cat-like vision. I had an idea what they were but I refused to accept it.

'Haru would never do that. Would he? Is this how he's been venting his anger instead of going Black? No! Haru wouldn't do something that stupid. He isn't stupid even if I call him it.'

I considered going along with my plan to storm over there and demand answers but now to some different questions but I didn't know for sure and, no matter what people thought, I was in no hurry to make a fool of myself, thank you very much.

'I'll just keep an eye on him for a while. If my suspicions are right, I'll probably notice something soon.'

And so I made it my personal mission to find out what was going on with Hatsuharu.

I thought as I walked away, 'Since when did I care about that baka oushi?'

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. :)

The chapters aren't very long but they never are in my stories. I'll try to update quickly to make up for it.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, hi. I'm back with the fourth chapter. :)  
>Thanks to the few people who reviewed the last chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster the updates will be so if you want quick updates, review!<br>My updates will probably not be really fast but not really slow either. Probably once every few days or something like that.  
>If you have any ideas about what you think should happen, let me know and I'll consider it because your ideas might be better than mine. :P<br>So on to chapter 3. :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 3  
><span>Kyo POV<span>

Over the next few days, Hatsuharu acted very much the same as usual, and to anyone else it would seem like nothing had changed except the disappearance of Black Haru. However, I was watching. He didn't know but I was watching him so I picked up on the little things that no one else noticed, like how he tried to use his left arm less than before or how when someone would grab his arm to pull him off somewhere (Momiji) or accidentally bang into his arm, he would wince, which almost couldn't be noticed.

I had tried asking Momiji, once, if he had noticed anything strange about Haru's behaviour recently but all I got from him was 'Except that he's been much calmer, not really. He's been acting the same as always. Why? Are you worried about him? Oh, is Kyo trying to be Haru's new best friend?' And then I hit him. Man, that damn rabbit is so annoying.

So basically, asking other people wouldn't help me and all I could find out from watching him were things that confirmed the suspicion I didn't want confirmed. When I want to be right, I'm wrong and when I want to be wrong, I'm right! Just my luck. Plus, even if I find out what he's doing, it doesn't help me figure out why he's doing it. So the only way that's really going to get me anyway is going to be talking to the cow himself about it. Not something I was looking forward to so... I was cowardly trying to put it off until I no longer could. Pathetic, right?

I knew I was going to have to do it at some point but I had no idea how to start a conversation like that.

"Hey you damn cow, show me your arms"? No, I think not.

"Haru? Have you by chance been cutting your arms with a penknife on the school roof? … What? How did I know that? Why, because I've been watching you, of course!" No way, seriously creepy sounding.

How about "Haru. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. Self-harm is really not the best option." Err... better but still no. Condescending and very uncharacteristic.

There is no simple way to start such a conversation. So how will I do it?

**The Absence Of Colour**

And so chapter 4 comes to an end. Please review and let me know what you think, especially if you want quick reviews.

Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update. I'll try to get the next one done quicker, I swear. I don't really have an excuse, to be honest, except that my holidays just started so I couldn't be bothered. But I am updating now so obviously I have gotten round to it. You know what helps with giving me the incentive to write? Reviews. So for a faster update, review! Easy as that.

I hope the chapters are okay. Usually, with multi-chaptered stories, I write them up on paper and then type them up and upload them. With chapters 4 and 5, I have just typed them straight up as I think of them.

I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Good luck to everyone for 2012 and I'll see you then. :D

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 4  
><span>Kyo's POV<span>

My answer came to me suddenly when I was watching Haru on the roof, yet again. He knows I eat on the roof sometimes so I can just walk up to him one lunchtime and ask what he's doing. It's not suspicious or creepy either. Great.

It was on Tuesday that I next saw him on the roof. He had his sleeves rolled up and he was looking out at the school in a miserable and slightly angry way. Perfect. I quietly pushed the door open just enough for me to fit through and then closed it just as quietly. I didn't want him to hear me and roll his sleeves back down and put that little facade of his back on. I tip-toed over to him and plopped myself, very ungracefully, next to him.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"Errr... Hi." The cow replied, fumbling with his sleeves.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him, pretending to have not noticed him trying to discreetly roll his sleeves back down over his arms.

"I could ask you the same." He countered, noticably less calmly than usual.

"Everyone knows I like high places. I come up here when people start to really get on my nerves. Now you answer the question and stop playing with your sleeves. I already saw anyway."

"Wh-What? Saw what?" He replied, still trying to act innocent.

"I already saw the marks on your arm so leave your sleeves alone." My answer was met with a light gasp and a confused, annoyed and slightly scared expression on the other's face.

"So you know?" He mumbled but I still heard.

"Yeah, I can figure it out. What I can't figure out is why? Do you really think this is the only way to stop yourself going Black?" I asked, my voice raising a little. I'm surprised I managed to stay so calm so far. I guess it's because I don't want make it harder for him. I want him to talk to me about it.

'What the hell? Why am I so damn bothered about Hatsuharu anyway?'

I looked across at Haru to find him staring at the ground. Ashamed? Trying to think of an answer? Ignoring me? He had better not be ignoring me!

"I guess I just didn't want to cause anyone trouble. If I stopped going Black, it would save people a lot of trouble and so long as I deal with it by myself, I won't be causing anyone trouble either. I know I'm an idiot so don't bother telling me." Was the miserable reply.

"You're sounding like Tohru now. People would rather a little trouble to you doing this. You took me seriously? I call you an idiot jokingly. Like a nickname. I don't actually think you're stupid." I said gently. See? I can be nice when I want to!

"What's wrong with sounding like Tohru? Everyone likes Tohru and it's not just you who says it. Everyone does. They always have, ever since I was little."

"So what? They're wrong!" I yelled. I turned to face the ground, embarrased and surprised by my little outburst. "That's true but people like you too, you know."

I knew I was about to cause myself serious embarrassment but the situation called for it. I think.

"From now on, if you think you're going to go Black, instead of doing this," I gestured to his arm, "come find me and we can talk about whatever it is." I finished with a prominent blush covering most of my face. I quickly glanced at Haru to gauge his reaction to my words. He was staring at me, bewildered, but I could see a slight smile fighting to break out on his face.

"You actually care?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of course I care. I'm not a complete bastard, you know! Just don't tell anyone about this. I don't think I would ever live it down. It was bad enough doing this in the first place." I trailed off.

"Then I think I'll take you up on that offer." A full-blown grin spread across his face and I gave a small but sincere smile of my own in return. His eyes widened to create a thoroughly confused expression.

"What?" I snapped, indignantly.

"Nothing, just... you don't smile very often. You should smile more." He replied.

I snorted in amusement, 'Yeah, right.' We then sat in companionable silence for the rest of the lunch break with a few words spoken every now and then.

**The Absence Of Colour**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Really confused myself with the chapters for this story. Had to spend about half an hour sorting them out again before I uploaded these. :P  
>I'm uploading three chapters today. Think of it as my christmas present to you. :)<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 5  
><span>Haru's POV<span>

'Was Kyo always that cute?' I thought as I sat in another boring lesson with even less concentration than usual. Biology. Boring! I had more important things to think about, like how adorable Kyo is when he blushes and how beautiful he is when he smiles. 'Oh, man! I sound like a girl! It's true though and I can't help wondering why my heart beat sped up so much when Kyo was saying those things like about how I could talk to him and that he cared. I felt the urge to hug him and hug him tight. How odd. This is like how I felt with Yuki but different and stronger. With Yuki, I want to hug him to show I care and am grateful to him whereas with Kyo, I want to hug him to show I care, to get closer to him and to make sure he can't ever leave me. Hmmm...'

'I'm going to go to Shigure's today. I want to see Kyo more. I wonder if he'll mind...'

**The Absence Of Colour**

The whole way to Shigure's, Kyo would look at me and glare but it was no where near intimidating with the blush that covered his face. Intimidating? No. Cute? Hell yes! Absolutely adorable. I guess he's still embarrassed about lunchtime. This should be fun.

When we reached Shigure's house, Kyo went upstairs to his room, as expected. He's not very sociable, after all. I followed him up there. Since this new... err... is it a friendship? I'm not sure. Well. since this new relationship has been formed, I've decided I'm going to try to have a nice conversation with Kyo. We don't really talk usually. We fight but we don't have proper conversations like we did today and I want to fix that.

I reached Kyo's door and I knocked.

"What?" Came the reply, slightly muffled by the door.

"It's Haru. Can I come in?" I replied.

"I guess so." He answered. Wow. He really is being nice to me. Maybe he actually does care.

I opened the door, entered the room and closed it behind me. Then I turned to find Kyo mid-way through changing. He was standing, in the middle of the room, in his usual khaki combat trousers and no shirt as it was in his hand leaving me free to see his muscular, toned and tanned torso. I felt my mouth open and a blush rise to my face. Thankfully, he began pulling the black t-shirt over his head so he didn't notice. Once he had changed, he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at me.

"So, what did you want?" He asked softly.

'Is this the same Kyo?'

"Errr... I just thought that since I'm here, I could talk to you a bit. Not about anything in specific. Is that alright?" I inquired.

"Yeah, sure." He waited a minute and then said, "Are you going to sit down then or just stand there gawping all day?"

'Yeah, I think it's the same Kyo.'

I moved a little away from the door and then sat myself down on the floor.

"You can sit over here if you want." He offered.

"No, I'm okay over here, thank you." I answered. My heart was already racing so who knows what would happen if I sat next to him. Dear God, I think I might have a heart attack!

"So... how was your day?" I began. It was a rubbish conversation starter and I knew it but it was the best I could come up with.

"It was alright, I guess. What about yours? Your arms stay in tact?" He questioned.

"It was boring and yeah, they did." My reply was cautious. I continued, " Thanks to you, they did. Were you serious about your offer earlier? When you said I can come and talk to you if I need to?"

"Of course I was serious! I don't joke about things in that kind of situation. I don't know if it will help but I'm happy to try." Kyo was looking at the ground now to try to hide the blush that had crept onto his face but I could still see. I smiled. 'Kawaii!*'

The conversation continued like this for a while until we were called for dinner. After, Hatori drove over to take me back and I was the happiest I had been in quite a while.

**The Absence Of Colour**

*Kawaii means cute in japanese.

Thanks for reading and now please review. :)


	7. Chapter 6

I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I wrote this at about 2am.  
>Please read and review. :)<p>

Edited 1/1/2012 (Kyo's POV added)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 6  
>Haru's POV<p>

"Finally! School is over!" I heard one of my classmates exclaim and a cheer went through the class. I had to agree although I did think they should celebrate a little more quietly. No more having to sit in boring classes listening to droning, patronising teachers who just love to insult me any chance they get. Also, I could go and visit Kyo.

I haven't self-harmed even once since Kyo found out (A/N: Haru doesn't know Kyo found out before their conversation, in case you didn't realise.) or gone Black. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about him. Whatever I do or think or say seems to somehow lead to him. It doesn't help that I keep remembering the image of Kyo smiling and Kyo blushing and Kyo shirtless and then my mind wanders to what would probably be more explicit content had I not reprimanded myself.  
>'What the hell is going on with me?' I wonder.<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

School had finished two days ago and since then I had been dying to see Kyo but I didn't want to seem desperate so I waited and now I have decided I have waited long enough. I was going to go today.

When I arrived at Shigure's, Tohru was out with her friends, Shigure was in his study, Yuki was in his room and Kyo was on the roof. walked up to Kyo's room and entered with bothering to knock and headed over to the window. It was slightly open to allow Kyo to return inside later. I pulled it open and looked out.  
>'How the hell am I supposed to get up there? I don't have cat attributes. I have cow attributes and cows are not known for their ability to climb onto roofs. Oh well, here goes nothing.'<p>

*I stepped onto the window ledge and balanced myself there, with a little help from the walls to either side of me, before grabbing onto the edge of the roof and turning myself around to face the house.  
>'Thank God I'm not weak or I'd be doomed right now.'<br>I hoisted myself up and then hooked one leg onto the roof and rolled the rest of my body up too.

I lay there for a minute before noticing that Kyo must have heard all the noise I had made trying to get up as he was now looking down at me, clearly trying to hold back his laughter.  
>"Hi." I said, as casually as possible. Then he burst out laughing. This continued for a minute or two and I couldn't help noticing that his laugh was a lovely sound and I wanted to hear it more. Once he had calmed down and regained his breath, he returned my greeting.<br>"Hey. That was the most ungraceful entrance I've ever seen."  
>"Yeah, well, sorry! It's probably better than most people could do! Plus, I'm the cow not the cat."<br>His expression darkened a little at this and his smile left his face.  
>"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you can't expect a cow to get onto a roof with the same grace as a cat." I explained.<br>"Yeah, I know." He replied and he returned to the other side of the roof and sat down.  
>I went over to him and sat beside him. He still looked a little upset by my comment but I'm sure he was trying not to show it.<br>"Don't worry about it, I seriously didn't mean it like that." I tried to reassure him and then I surprised us both by drawing him into an embrace.  
>'What am I doing? I'm so happy this is happening but it's hardly a good idea.'<br>What surprised us more, however was that Kyo didn't pull away. I felt a smile spread across my face and I think Kyo saw it because he said "Don't. Say. A. Word. I'm only accepting this for your benefit." My smile widened at his pathetic attempt to make up an excuse.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Kyo POV

I was sitting on the roof as usual when I heard noises coming from somewhere behind me. I went to investigate. On the other side of the roof, I was met by one of the funniest sights I have ever seen. Haru was hanging onto the edge of the roof with his leg hooked over in an attempt to get up. He hadn't noticed me so, with much restraint, I didn't laugh. Then he pulled himself up and rolled the rest of his body onto the roof before laying with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. I was having a very hard time not laughing at him right now.  
>A moment later, he opened his eyes and saw me. His expression was priceless. His eyes widened, his mouth fell open a little and his eyes showed complete shock. Then, when he casually said 'Hi' I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore. How can you possibly look that idiotic and speak that casually about it?<br>My laughter continued for a minute or two before I managed to calm myself down. Once I regained my breath, I felt I should reply to the greeting.  
>I knew that his reply had not been meant as an insult, and said so, but it upset me and he obviously noticed. It was just a reminder that I am the cat. I'm different, not like the rest of my family. An outcast. I knew I was reading too far into it but I couldn't help it. I went back to where I was sitting before Haru arrived and tried to forget about it. I heard him trying to reassure me but it wasn't really helping. Then he hugged me. That surprised me and it looked as though it had surprised him too. My reaction, or lack of, was also unusual. I didn't hit him, I didn't move, I didn't even complain. It just felt really good to know someone didn't hate me, someone cared and someone was willing to put some effort in to make me feel better. I saw Haru smiling in my peripheral vision. 'I should probably resist somehow, this is very out of character for me. Not something that will stop the embrace though...'<br>"Don't. Say. A. Word. I'm only accepting this for your benefit." Is what I came up with. This only made him smile more though. I'm fairly sure he knew I was lying.

**The Absence Of Colour**

*This is where the Kyo's POV section starts.

Okay, thanks for reading and Merry Christmas. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Funnily enough, at 3am I did not have access to a floor plan of Shigure's house so the details may be a little off or more likely, totally off and for that I apologize. If anything is blatently wrong, let me know and i'll correct it.

By the way, I have added to Chapter 6.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 7

Haru's POV

It was Christmas Day and while most families would be celebrating and spending time together, our family doesn't do that. I mean, can you really imagine Akito sitting by a christmas tree, smiling and giving out christmas gifts? Haha! I think not. So I was on my to Shigure's again. I had been there quite a few times recently. I had a feeling that Tohru would have arranged something for them to do today or would be making some kind of christmas dinner so I had decided to join them.

So there I was, wandering around aimlessly in a forest carrying presents and cards. Never a great situation to be in. I was getting a little better at finding the house but it still took me quite a long time and I think it probably always will.  
>Eventually, I arrived at the little house and was greeted by an extremely cheerful Tohru.<br>"Haru! Merry Chistmas! It's great to see you again. Come on in. You must be cold. It's been getting very cold lately. Would you like something to eat or drink?" This was all said very fast. Almost too fast for me to understand.  
>"It's good to see you too and merry christmas to you as well. I don't want anything, thank you." I replied, hoping I had answered all of her questions before asking one of my own. "So where is everyone today?"<br>"Oh, everyone is in the main room. Kyo wants to go to his room but Shigure is making him stay because it's christmas."  
>I laughed a little at that. 'Typical Kyo.' "I see. I bet he doesn't like that."<br>"No, he doesn't. Let's go and sit with everyone else."  
>I nodded and followed her to where everyone else was. Yuki and Shigure were sitting on the couch with a space between them where I assumed Tohru had been sitting previously while Kyo was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room as far away as possible from everyone else. I suspected he had dragged it over there to emphasise the point that he didn't want to be there. 'Typical.'<br>I walked over to Kyo's chair and sat on the ground next to it.  
>"Hey." I greeted. It was aimed at the whole room but mostly at Kyo.<br>"Hey." Kyo replied simply.  
>"Hello Hatsuharu. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence in our home?"Shigure enquired in his usual, slighty annoyingly, cheerful tone.<br>"It's christmas day and you know what christmas is like at the main house. Seriously dull. So I thought I would visit you and see if you were doing anything interesting. Also, I have cards and presents to give everyone."  
>"Oh, wow!" Tohru exclaimed, clearly excited about the prospect of cards and presents. Shigure also looked quite giddy about the idea. Yuki looked indifferent about it but smiled a little at Tohru's happiness and Kyo looked uninterested after the brief moment of shock had passed.<p>

I began distributing the cards. There were some from Momiji and some from Hatori for everyone, there were tow for Tohru and Yuki from Kisa, one for Kyo from Kagura, 'I almost punched her when she gave me the card. Going on about her Kyo. Yeah, right.' He read through it and, upon either finding out the sender or reading the content (I don't now which), threw it across the room. Everyone received one from Ayame with varying reactions. Shigure started dramatically talking nonsense about god knows what, Yuki looked unimpressed, Kyo was in a rage because Ayame had reffered to him as 'Kyonkichi' again and Tohru, well Tohru was just happy about being given a card. Then everyone got one from me too.

I could see the disappointment and sadness on Kyo's face at the fact that the the majority of the family who had given the others cards had not bothered with him. No one else seemed to notice though which annoyed me quite a bit.  
>I shifted closer to him in an attempt to discreetly comfort him. I saw him look at me and smile slightly making my heart speed up a little. I looked away from him probably with a slight blush on my face.<p>

"Okay, now let's do the presents." I announced, trying to take my mind off of Kyo's beautiful, adorable yet sad little smile.  
>"Okay!" Tohru and Shigure yelled happily, almost in synch. I smiled at their enthusiasm.<br>"I only have the ones from me as I couldn't carry anything else." I gave each of my presents to the right person and waited for their reactions as they unwrapped the parcels.

Everyone liked their gifts, thankfully. Tohru squealed in joy and Shigure began making borderline perverted comments when she removed the paper to find a new, pink apron with a picture of a cartoon onigiri* and pocket on the front to store things like wooden spoons when you are cooking. She was about to run and hug me in gratitude when she remembered about the curse. Shigure got a brand new, and quite expensive might I add, pen which he promised to use to write his next book. I got Yuki a beautiful, soft, silver-purple scarf to help him keep warm and prevent him from becoming ill in the cold weather. He seemed to like it. He smiled, thanked me and said he would wear whenever he needed to go out.

It was Kyo that I was most apprehensive about. When I had given him the present, he had looked shocked. Did he not usually get presents? To be honest, that wouldn't actually surprise me that much but it still annoyed me. I have to admit that usually I don't give him a gift but come on, I was a kid.  
>His eyes lit up as he removed the paper and the lid from the box I had place it all in to make it easier to wrap.<br>"It's becuase you spend so much time on the roof." I told him with a smile.  
>"Thank you." I heard him reply. 'That's rare. He must really appreciate it.' I thought happily.<br>"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."  
>Kyo's present was the most expensive but I was happy with what I chose. I bought him a 'Beginners' Guide To Astronomy' book and a small telescope. It wasn't a brilliant quality telescope, more like a child's one, but it was good enough to quite clearly see space out here in the middle of the forest.<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

*Onigiri= I think this means riceball but again, my brain does not work very well at 3am so I might be wrong. Sorry if I am. Why do I write at these stupid times of morning? I need to stop it.

Okay, so that's chapter 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, Happy new year, thank you for reading this story and any of my others that you may have read and I hope you continue to read in 2012. Good luck with the new year everyone! :)


	9. Chapter 8

Didn't plan this one either. Hope it's okay.

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 8  
>Haru's POV<p>

Soon after, school began again, to everyone's great disappointment. Nothing had really changed after christmas except that Yuki and the others seemed to have become more aware of Kyo and my new friendship. This did mean that they had begun asking questions about the cause of it. Kyo knew that I did not want the other Sohmas to know about my self-harming so he and I had to create excuse after excuse so I was gradually having to visit Kyo less and less.

Although I could not go to Shigure's as much, it did not decrease the amount of time I spent with Kyo. In fact, if anything, it had actually increased. We now ate lunch together almost everyday on the roof and our relationship had become a good one. We were comfortable around each other, me especially because he knew.  
>I didn't have to act happy, I didn't have to be careful about what I said so I wouldn't give anything away, I didn't have to act like nothing was wrong, because he knew, and to an extent, I think he understood. He knows what it's like to always be looked down on and insulted by your own family, to be told something some many times you begin to believe it yourself and he knows what it's like to have to be jealous of people and hate them for what they have and you don't even when you know it won't change anything.<p>

I still hadn't figured out what my feelings towards Kyo were. I didn't really consider him as family. While I knew he was in the same family as me, I thought of him more as my friend than as my cousin and we didn't really grow up together. As the cat, Kyo didn't spend any more time with the rest of the family than was necessary. I definetely considered him my friend, possibly my best friend (not that I have many so it wasn't much of an achievement) but I knew I had had some thoughts about him that neither friends nor family normally, or should, have.  
>So I was considering asking someone for help figuring it out but I didn't know who. I didn't have many friends and the few I did have either wouldn't know about this kind of stuff or would spread it around the school which I was not willing to let happen. It needed to be someone I could trust and someone who might know about these kinds of things, about feelings and emotions.<br>Shigure briefly came to mind but that idea was quickly disposed of. Shigure was someone one could not trust. The whole family would know within a day, including Akito.  
>I considered Tohru for quite a while but thought that there was no point bothering her with it. She wasn't part of our family and still she was burdened with keeping the secret of the zodiac curse, there was no need to burden her with my problems as well as that and I'm sure she had her own problems too.<br>Momiji was also an option but I'm fairly sure he doesn't know much about this kind of thing either.  
>Hatori was quickly discarded as an option because he was far too loyal to Akito to be trusted.<br>Ayame would tell Hatori who would tell Akito.  
>My final option was Yuki. He would have been a good person to choose if he had more knowledge about emotions etc but since he was my last option, I would just have to go with I just had to find a good time to talk to him.<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

I was reading through my previous chapters and I noticed that I make quite a lot of mistakes so I was wondering 'Would any of my wonderful readers like to beta this story for me?' If you would like to give it a go just say so in a review or PM. :)  
>There are still quite a few chapters to go so thanks to everyone who's still with me on this story and I hope you keep reading until the end. :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Updates should become more regular soon. Unfortunately I have a few exams this month but I have pretty much figured out where I am going with this story now. I don't revise much so hopefully the updates won't be affected too much.

I would like to thank IMAxENIGMAx for offering to beta this story and I hope that it will make this story better. :)

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 9

Kyo POV

Yet again, I find myself in class, thinking about Hatsuharu.  
>'The damn cow has barely left my thoughts for the last month!'<br>Ever since I found out about Haru's... coping method... I have noticed my thoughts straying to him frequently. At first it was just curiosity and confusion, things like 'Why is he doing this?' or 'Am I the only one who knows?' At the time I didn't notice that thought made me a little happy and still I don't know why. Then it started to be more concerned thoughts about how I could help him etc. and then we get to where I am now which is just thinking about him in general. I'll be sitting in class and and just start wondering what Haru's doing, what class is he in, is he paying attention or listening to music or something? Does he enjoy his lessons, does he get good grades, and then, will he stop by after school today?  
>I can't help it. It just happens and I barely even notice for a while and then I realise and I can't figure out why I can't get him out of my head. He's taking over my brain and I don't know what's going on.<br>It's probably just normal though... right? My attention probably just needs some work. Yeah, that's probably it. I bet this happens to everyone. Expecially if they had just found out that they are self-harming. It's normal to be worried. He is my cousin after all and my friend and a good person. If I'm the only one who knows, I need to help him through it. It's normal to be concerned and to want to protect him, to want nothing bad to ever happen to him again.

**The Absence Of Colour**

This was quite a short chapter again but there is only so much I can make Kyo think about at one time.


	11. Chapter 10

I have created a poll on my profile (once I figured out how to do it) about whether or not I should make this story M-rated. The next chapter will be (but that can be ignored by anyone who doesn't want to read it) because I thought it would be a good way to move the story along but it's up to you guys what rating this continues as.  
>Let's all thank xIMAxENIGMAx for ridding this story of errors! :D<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 10  
><span>Haru POV<span>

During the walk to Shigure's house, Kyo had seemed lost in thought. He still retaliated against Yuki's verbal assualts, but he didn't seem completely in it. It probably wasn't noticable to the others, but I had learnt quite a bit about Kyo lately, like how he didn't like people to know if he was upset, so, quite often when he was angry he was just covering up his misery and how he was actually a cute and kind person but only people who bothered to get know him got to see that side of him and the only person who seemed to have bothered were Shisho and myself. I had to admit that this made me quite happy, to know that I was one of the only two people to have have gotten to know Kyo entirely, and I was eager to learn everything else about the cat too.  
>I, too, had quite a lot on my mind. I intended to speak to Yuki when we reached the house. He would go do homework in his room and Kyo would go to his room too. Usually I would go with Kyo to talk but today I was going with Yuki. I had to figure out what was going on.<br>We soon arrived at Shigure's house in the woods and, as I suspected, Kyo went to his room and Yuki went to his. I followed Yuki and knocked on the door.  
>"Yes?" I heard from the other side.<br>"It's Hatsuharu. Can I come in?" I replied, a little cautiously. I wasn't particularly looking forward to this. I'm not really one to talk about my feelings and that sort of thing so this was going to be kind of difficult.  
>I heard footsteps behind the door and moments later the door slid open to reveal Yuki wearing casual clothes. He must have already changed.<br>"Come on in." He said, moving away from the door to sit in a chair by his desk. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. "So what did you want Haru?"  
>"Who said I wanted something not just conversation?" I asked, a little indignant about being suspected of having alterior motives.<br>"You've been going to see Kyo every time you come round here for a while now so there must be a reason you suddenly want to see me." He reasoned.  
>"Ah, true." I replied, "I need your help."<br>"Help with what exactly?" Yuki enquired.  
>"I've been having these weird. . . feelings about somebody lately but I don't know what they are." I answered slowly, trying to find the best way to describe it.<br>"What kind of feelings?"  
>"I don't know, that's why I need you to help me figure out what these feelings I have for this person are." I was getting a little annoyed now. I had wanted to keep this particular conversation as short as possible.<br>"Oh, I see. Well, I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask but I'll try to help you. Tell me what you mean by these feelings." Yuki said calmly.  
>"Alright. Err. . ." I stalled, trying to figure out where to start. "I'm always thinking about them, my heart beat speeds up whenever they smile or laugh, even more so since it doesn't happen often, I get nervous when I think about being around them but when I'm actually there talking to them it's so easy and natural and when they're upset I just want to to hold them close to me and protect them from anything that could possibly hurt them." I answered thoughtfully and truthfully, the words coming out in a rush as I thought of more and more things about Kyo.<br>"Sounds to me like you're in love with this person. You're in pretty deep too." He mused.  
>"In love with them? No way! I can't be. . ." I almost yelled. I can't be in love with my cousin! I know I used to say I loved Yuki but that was like a brotherly love, I just didn't know it at the time because I was too young to understand the difference. "That can't be it. You must be mistaken." I muttered."I'm going home now so I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Bye." Yuki replied although he was sure it had fallen on deaf ears.  
>'I wonder how long it will take him to realise he is truly in love with Kyo?' Yuki thought.<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

Hahaha! Yuki is ever the smart one. :)  
>Next chapter is an M if you don't read M's then skip it and it will still make sense. To make up for the missed chapter for some people, I will update 2 that day. :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 M

This chapter is M rated so if you don't want to read it, skip this chapter and, don't worry, it will all still make sense.  
>To those of you who do read it, be nice. This is my first time writing anything M rated so it might not be very good but if you leave comments it will help me improve for next time. :)<p>

Sorry about the slow update. DocX isn't working properly so this chapter isn't betaed. I'll reupload the betaed version when it starts working again.

Read, review and enjoy. :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 11  
>Haru POV<p>

_I knocked on Kyo's door and waited for permission to enter. When I heard a quiet 'Come in' from the other side I opened the door, crossed the boundary to Kyo's room and closed it behind me.  
>I turned to see Kyo shirtless like he was the first time I visited him in his room but this time he had no t-shirt in his hand and his school trousers undone. He didn't look like he intended to finish getting dressed any time soon as there were no clean clothes out near him. He was watching me and I realised he was walking, swaying his hips, over to me. I gulped. 'Is he trying to be seductive or is it just natural talent?' I screamed mentally.<br>When he reached me, he stroked my cheek gently and leaned in close to me. His hot breath played across my skin, making me very flustered. He then moved his hands down to the buttons of my shirt and began undoing them.  
>"K-Kyo, w-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered.<br>His face moved even closer to mine so his lips were near my ear.  
>"You'll see." He whispered breathily.<br>Then he pulled my shirt off and trailed his fingers up and down my chest for a moment making me shiver before bringing them across to one of my nipples and gently brushed across it. He then did the same to the other before takingit between his index finger and and thumb and rolling and teasing it. My heart rate went right up and my breathing became laboured. Kyo moved his head nearer to my chest and looked up at me with lust-filled eyes before sticking out his little pink tongue and dragging it slowly, sensually, over my quickly hardening nipple. I gasped at the feeling and tangled my hands in his unruly orange hair, He was now lapping at my nipple like a cat before he repeated his ministrations on the other hardened nub. I moaned quietly. He heard and smirked.  
>I felt my trousers moving down my legs but didn't bother trying to figure out when he had unbuttoned them, I just lost myself in the sensations. Kyo's hot, skilled, little tongue running down my abdomen, down, down, down but still not where I wanted it. His hand fondling my balls, his tongue oh-so-near my throbbing cock begging to be touched. I started to to move my hand with the intention of relieving myself but my wrist was caught and pinned to the wall before the hand returned to my thigh. I gasped and moaned loudly when I felt a warm, wet heat surround my member. Kyo's hand was still playing with my balls while his tongue swirled around my shaft. I looked down to see the most erotic sight I had ever seen in my life. Kyo's cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess, his eyes were half-closed and his mouth filled with my dick. His tongue started licking up the pre-cum from the slit at the tip of my cock and that, along with the utterly fuckable sight before me, caused me to climax screaming his name.<em>

I sat bolt upright and I could feel a warm, wet and uncomfortable stickiness in my boxers.  
>'Holy shit, I'm in love with Kyo!'<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**


	13. Chapter 12

It's back to normal T rated stuff now.

DocX still isn't working so this may have mistakes in it so I apologise in advance.

I just found out that I can view the statistics for my stories. I can see how many visitors I have got to my stories etc. and it has made me very happy but it has also made me wonder why so many people don't review... I know you're out there, guys! :P

Read, review and enjoy!

**The Absence Of Colour -Reminder- The Absence Of Colour**

_I sat bolt upright and I could feel a warm, wet and uncomfortable stickiness in my boxers.  
>'Holy shit, I'm in love with Kyo!'<em>

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 12  
>Kyo POV<p>

'So yesterday he totally ignores me and goes to talk to that damn rat and now he'll barely even look at me! What the hell?'

I was not happy. Just when I thought I had a friend, he suddenly starts ignoring me. I can't understand it. Actually I can, I just don't want to.  
>He must have realised that I am the cat and come to his senses. I should have known. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when I know I'll only get hurt. Surely he could have at least told me though. I'll confront him at lunch and tell him that if he doesn't want anything to do with me then fine, it's understandable. I'm not happy about it, not in the slightest, but I understand. I was prepared for it the whole time but could he at least tell me and make it clear?<br>And so I continued my day, miserably, with these thoughts in mind.

Haru POV

'Shit! I haven't been able to look at him all day! It's the last lesson before lunch and he'll expect me to eat lunch with him. What do I do? I can't even have a conversation with him without having flashbacks to my dream yesterday.'

**The Absence Of Colour - Lunchtime - The Absence Of Colour**

When lunchtime came around, I was dreading going to the roof to eat with Kyo but I knew I had to so I made my way from the classroom to the roof. I opened the door and saw that Kyo was already there, laying on his back and looking up at the sky. He looked peaceful. I sat next to him and he sat up.  
>"I'm a little surprised you came today." He stated.<br>"Why would I not? I always eat with you." I asked, confused.  
>"Well, because you didn't come talk to me yesterday at Shigure's and you've been ignoring me since." Kyo replied, looking at the ground, most likely embarassed that he cared so much.<br>"That's because I had something I needed to discuss with Yuki. I wasn't ignoring you." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask what it was I needed to discuss with the rat.  
>"Not because you came to your senses then?" He asked, an, almost hidden, hopeful look on his face.<br>"Came to my senses about what?" 'What is he talking about?'  
>"About being friends with me. I figured you must have realised that it's a bad idea to become friends with a monster and wanted nothing to do with me anymore. It's what I expected from the start. No one would want to be around the cat." Kyo said as though this were a standard lunch conversation.<br>"Is that really what you think?" I almost shouted at him, not caring that I was acting very out of character at the moment.  
>"Yeah. It's true." He replied casually.<br>"Why do you think that?" I demanded.  
>"Because that's what I've always been told."<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**


	14. Chapter 13

**Attention all Yu Yu Hakusho fans! Go and read K.K. Kid's 'That's life I guess'. It's a brilliant KuramaxHiei story that has nowhere near as much appreciation as it deserves.**

DocX still doesn't seem to be working so here is the unbetaed version of chapter 13. Hope you like it! :)

Read, review and enjoy.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 13  
>Haru POV<p>

_'Because that's what I've always been told.'_

I was speechless for a few moments as my mind processed the words.

'He's just like me. Being influenced by the words of others, by the family, by Akito. Without even being near us, he effects us in such serious ways. It's ridiculous! Can we never escape from it? But he's just like me. Is that why he can understand me so well? How is it that he has had it so much harder than I have and yet he deals with it so much better? He's never resorted to such pathetic measures. Pathetic. That must be it. I'm just pathetic.'

I twisted round a little and pulled Kyo towards me and into an embrace.  
>I felt him tense. "Err... Haru. What are you doing?" He asked cautiously.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I'm not ignoring you or avoiding you and I don't hate you. I don't think of you as a monster at all. I like you. In fact, you might hate me for saying this but, Kyo, I love you."  
>At that moment, I was glad I was hugging him because it meant I wouldn't have to see his expression when he realised what I had said.<br>"Hang on. Did I just hear you right? You... love me?" Kyo asked sounding absolutely shocked but, thankfully, not disgusted. It was understandable to be shocked in this situation, I guess, but Kyo seemed beyond shocked, almost as though he thought... someone loving him was impossible...  
>"Yes, you heard me right. I don't expect you to return my feelings but if you can just not hate me, I'll be content."<p>

"Okay... well, I don't know why you would love me but I definetaly don't hate you." He assured me, though uncertainly.  
>The bell rang to signify the continuation of classes. I was relieved at this as it meant I wouldn't have to sit here with Kyo after my impulsive confession a few minutes ago. That would have been awkward. I hadn't planned to confess to Kyo but I just wanted to make him feel better. He has such negative views of himself, I just want him to see himself as I do; kind, thoughtful, strong, cute, smart, sexy... the list goes on. He's just... amazing.<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**

Kyo POV

'He... loves me? Why? Is he serious or is he just playing with me?'

These were the thoughts that were filling my head during my next lesson.

'He thought I would hate him after he told me but why? Should I hate him? Is that the normal reaction? If so, why am I not bothered? Well, actually, saying I'm not bothered isn't quite right. It actually made me quite happy. The only person who's ever said they loved me before was Kagura and I'm not sure she really knows the difference between loving someone romantically and loving someone as family. Surely if you loved someone you wouldn't attack them! Honestly, I'm not sure I know what it means to love someone. Is it possible that I love Haru too?'

I racked my brain for any signs of love I'd heard of.

'Do I think about him a lot? Well, yeah but that could just be because of the situation. Do I want to protect him as much as I can? Yes but that could also be because of the situation. Do I sometimes think he looks hot or cute? I'll admit that that has happened a few times. Do I like it when he hugs me? Surprisingly, yes. Can I even think about life without him? No and if it were to happen it would be miserable. Who do I spend most of my time with? That would be Haru. Do I think of him in the morning when I wake up and is he on my mind last thing at night? Usually, yes. That's often wondering if he's okay and if he's hurt himself again though it isn't always.

Hmm... I seem to be answering all of these questions with yes. How about... Do I want to kiss him? An image of Haru came to mind and I looked at it. I took particular notice of his lips and realised that, yes, I did want to kiss Haru. Very much actually. So... I'm in love with Haru.' And then it hit me. 'Haru's in love with me too, as long as he's not kidding with me, so this could actually work out. I might have a chance at happiness for the first time in my life.

No! I shouldn't get my hopes up. He must be joking. No one can love me, I'm a monster. If I hope and believe, I'm just setting myself up.'

**The Absence Of Colour**

Reviews will make me update faster. :D


	15. Chapter 14

Don't know who but someone told me that listing a story as T if it has M content is against the rules so this story is now an M rated fic. There will not be anymore M until the end though.  
>To whoever alerted me to the fact this was against the rules: Thank you for telling me but THERE WAS NO NEED TO TYPE THE WHOLE THING IN CAPITALS.<p>

To Pyro-Wolf: I couldn't reply to you via a message, I don't know whether this is because you don't have an account or if you have private messaging disallowed but I will reply this way. :)  
>Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story and I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest. I hope you keep reading too. :)<br>HaruKyo is my favourite Fruits Basket pairing at the moment but it used to be YukiKyo. I wrote a story for YukiKyo while I was in that phase, if you want to check it out it's called Pain, shame and love.

I'm currently writing chapter 17 and though I know what I want to happen I'm not sure how to write it so it might be a bit delayed. Sorry!  
>Thanks to K. K. Kid for helping me with my, thanks to her, brief, writer's block. :)<br>Also, sorry I don't have an update schedule, my updates are kind of sporadic. I might try to work on that...  
>All these apologies, I sound like Ritsu! :P<p>

That was a long A/N. Probably the longest since the prologue... sorry. Damn, I did it again. Now it's finished though so on to the story!

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 14  
>No POV<p>

Kyo and Haru's lives went on normally after the confession on the roof. Kyo pretty much pretended it hadn't happened and Haru, not wanting to embarrass himself or make his cousin awkward or pressure him, followed his example. They had encountered a sort of stalemate on the situation. Haru desperately wanted an answer from Kyo about his opinion on the matter but didn't want to force him to answer while Kyo wanted to tell Haru that he loved him too but was worried about it being a joke. Both were trying not to let the situation affect their relationship but it wasn't working. They were tense around each other and Yuki had noticed.

Yuki had noticed the two's behaviour and thought it strange but he didn't know the cause of it. What had happened between them to make them uncomfortable around each other. So different from last week. This had led him to decide that he needed to ask Haru what was going on and try to fix it. He wasn't sure why but about them and thought they should be happy. They both spent most of their time alone and had no real friends. It would be good for them both to have someone to depend on. In this family, it was necessary if you didn't want to break down and the cat had it especially hard.

Yuki managed to corner Haru in a hallway at school the following day and dragged him into an empty classroom to talk. He knew Haru was the better choice as there was no chance Kyo would be co-operative. Plus, Hatsuharu had already come to him for help once before.

"So what's going on with you and Kyo?" Yuki asked getting straight to the point. No point dragging it out, right? We're probably going to be late for class as it is.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on with me and Kyo." He replied but he couldn't quite look me in the eye.

"Don't bother lying to me. I already know that Kyo is the one you're in love with and something happened to make you both uncomfortable around each other. What I don't know is what it is that happened."

"Oh. I was that obvious, huh?" Haru enquired a litte ashamedly.

"Not really but after you asked me for help it was quite obvious from what you said. So, anyway, what happened?" Yuki said in an attempt to get the conversation back on topic so they wouldn't be too late to class.

"Well... I told Kyo. I didn't mean to. I planned to just keep it a secret and carry on like before but then I had this dream which made me nervous around him but he thought I was avoiding him because I didn't like him anymore and when I was trying to explain I ended up confessing." Hatsuharu answered in a rush.

"I see. And how did Kyo react to your confession?"

"He didn't outright reject me but he wasn't really sure what to do. He has been trying to act normally around me but he's not doing a much better job than I guess I am. I'm trying to give him time to think about it, I don't want to pressure him or anything, but it's really hard. I want to know what his reply is. Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least I wouldn't have to keep waiting, hoping, uselessly."

"I see. Well, I'll try to help you out if I can think of a way and you can let me know if you need any help. I would like to help you two. It's not often that members of our family, expecially the cat, can find happiness and if they do it doesn't often last." Yuki explained looking away. He was a little embarrassed to be admitting this.

Haru was silent for a while, still surprised about what Yuki had said before he drew Yuki into a brief hug and thanked him. "I really appreciate it. And don't worry, you'll find someone. Maybe you already have, she just needs to realise it." Haru winked. Yuki knew he was referring to Tohru and smiled gratefully.

"Arigato*, Haru."

"You're welcome. Thank **you**."

"We'd better be going. We're already a little late for class and while I know you don't care, I am a student council representative so I can't afford to miss classes." Yuki said with a small smile before walking towards his next class.

Haru remained standing in the still empty classroom for a while longer, decided he had things to think about and he couldn't be bothered with classes, then retreated to the roof to ponder Yuki's words.

**The Absence Of Colour**

*Arigato - Thank you

Finished and now I'm pretty tired but I'm going to continue watching Junjo Romantica. Good way to spend the morning. Quite productive, I think. Not very helpful to have yaoi in my head in my exam though...  
>(I wrote this at around 1 am when I had exam that day and the next. Really bad idea, I was tired.)<p>

Hope you enjoyed it and please review. :)

PS: I write the A/Ns while I'm writing the chapter and then again when I upload it. Sorry if this confuses anyone.


	16. Chapter 15

I had quite a shit day today. :(

Sorry for the really irregular uploads, I'm going to try to work on it but I haven't written much lately.

Read, review and enjoy! :) (Maybe you can cheer me up with your reviews?)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 15  
>No POV<p>

Yuki spent much time thinking of ways to begin his conversation with Kyo about Hatsuharu. He could use a direct approach and just outright what he thought of Haru and what was he going to do about his confession or he could be more subtle and bring the cow up in a conversation and gauge Kyo's reactions to what was said. The direct approach would be quicker but may not find out as much. Kyo was not going to co-operate as far as Yuki could tell; the past indicated as much. The subtle approach, however, may not tell Yuki much either. Kyo may not pay attention or he may not be affected by whatever Yuki was saying. This method also involved the cat listening long enough to actually have a conversation and not throwing punches about wildly.

After a lot of thought, Yuki decided the direct approach was probably the best idea as it was the most likely to work. He knew that he would have to explain himself to Kyo as well and was not looking forward to it but he knew it was necessary in order to gain even a little of the cat's trust on the matter.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Once Yuki had reached his decision, he figured there was no use putting it off any longer and that is how he found himself outside the cat's door readying himself to knock on the door and ask for permission to enter.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"What do you want rat?" Kyo shouted from behind the door making me jump a little.

"Can I come in? I would like to speak to you." Yuki replied calmly, his voice showing no signs of his actual emotions.  
>'Why am I here? Quick Yuki, run away. Go back to your own room and let them sort it out themselves. They'll figure it out. Eventually...'<p>

"What the hell would you want to talk to me about?" Kyo asked standing at the now open door and looking at me, bewildered.

"I need to speak with you about Haru." Yuki told him.

"Alright... what about him?" Kyo questioned as he walked back to his bed and sat down, silently inviting Yuki into the room.

Yuki took a look around the room while he thought about how to phrase his question in a way that would irritate the orange-haired teen the least. Kyo's room was quite empty really. He had a bed, a closet and a desk with a chair. That was it for the furniture and only a few items placed randomly around the room such as the shirt hanging on the back of the chair and a couple of school books placed on the desk.  
>'Surprisingly tidy. I wouldn't have thought he would bother to keep his room tidy.'<p>

"I know about what happened between Haru and yourself and would like to help. In order to help you two, however, I need to know your feelings on the subject." Yuki stated waiting for the reaction he knew would come in the form of yelling and failed attempts at hitting him.

"How do you know? And why would you want to help me?" Kyo responded.

'Ok, I'll admit, that's not what I was expecting.' Yuki thought, a little shocked.

"Haru asked for my help. He didn't know what he was feeling for you and got very confused. He didn't tell me it was you but I figured it out and he told me when I asked him about it a while ago. As for why Iwant to help you... It's not often Sohmas find happiness, least of all in romantic relationships, and so I want to help you make this work. You of all the zodiac deserve happiness, after all you've been through." Yuki looked away as he spoke, embarrassed about what he was admitting.

Kyo looked shocked, unsurprisingly, and he seemed to be debating something with himself.

'What the hell? Why is he trying to help me? If he thinks I should be happy, why does he always antagonise me?  
>Should I tell him? That I love Haru too? He said Haru came to him for help, confused over his feelings for me. I didn't know about that surely that was genuine and that would mean his love for me is genuine...<br>If I tell Yuki, he may be able to help us, for example if we were to get together we would need help hiding it from people like Akito, Hatori etc. But what if Yuki is in on the joke and Haru didn't really go to Yuki for advice... Damn! I don't know what to do.'

"What is it that has you confused? My being kind to you, your own feelings or something else?" Yuki enquired.

"Well it is novel for you to be nice to me but that's not what's bothering me." Kyo replied. Then he seemed to come a decision and continued, "I'm trying to figure out if this is all just big joke you two are playing on me."

His sentence made me really just how untrusting Kyo was of people. Someone confessed their to him and he suspects them and the person trying to help them of playing some kind of elaborate trick on him.

"Why would we go to that much trouble just to play a trick on you? We have got better things to do you know." Yuki pointed out.

"But... why the hell would Haru love me? Why would anyone for that matter?" Kyo muttered.

"That's really something you need to ask Haru himself. So what is it you feel for Hatsuharu?"

"Promise this isn't a trick?" Kyo asked, quite childishly.

"I promise you, this isn't a trick."

"Hand out in front of you." Yuki raised an eyebrow, confused. "Checking for crossies." Kyo mumbled.

"My god, how old are you Kyo?" Yuki asked, exasperated at the childish behaviour.

"I just wanted to make sure!" Kyo yelled back, blushing slightly.

Yuki put his hands out in front of him showing that his fingers were not crossed. "Now will you answer the question?"

Kyo looked away before saying "I think... I think I might love him too."

"Good. Now you just need to tell Haru that." Yuki replied smiling. Kyo saw this and smiled a little himself.

"Easier said than done." Kyo quoted. After a minute or two of silence, Kyo spoke up again. "Do you realise we just had a conversation? As in, a proper conversation that didn't involve insults, fighting or yelling. Well... not much at least."

Yuki thought for a minute befre realising he was right. He hadn't expected this. "That's true. I bet Honda-san would be happy to hear that; not that I intend to tell her."

"When you stop being a bastard, you're not actually too bad a person."

"Well, when you stop being a violent idiot, you're not too bad either."

Just then, Tohru called up to them announcing that dinner was ready and that they should go downstairs to eat it. They both left Kyo's room, Yuki first, followed by Kyo so as not to look suspicious as they would if they went down together, with a lot to think about.

**The Absence Of Colour**


	17. Chapter 16

It's getting pretty serious now. God, I hope I don't mess up the next few chapters. I really want to do this well...

Read, review and enjoy!

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 16  
>No POV<p>

A taller man entered the dark room and knelt before the shorter.

"You wished to speak to me?" He said.

"Pull off the beads."

"Are you sure?"

"You question me? Count yourself lucky that you are one of my favourites."

"I am sorry but what is your reasoning?"

"They are getting too close."

"Who are?"

"The cat and the cow. They have become friendly once again."

"I will do as you have requested." The taller and older man agreed.

"Good. You may leave now."

"Good bye, Akito-sama." The older man stood and walked from the room, bowing at the doorway while the younger sat staring out of the window.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Short but I thought it was quite important so I wrote it.


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry! The update took longer than I had intended.

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 17  
>Shigure POV<p>

Akito's word is absolute. I mentally cursed myself for always obeying his orders. I knew the consequences though and, I'll admit it, I'm a coward. I do whatever I'm told, no matter how terrible, just to prevent any harm or trouble coming to me. Selfish? Yes. Cruel? True. Cowardly? Absolutely. This was how I found myself walking guiltily up to Haru and Kyo this evening, feeling pathetic about what I was about to do and hoping they would eventually forgive me. They would... right?

Haru and Kyo were sitting calmly on the front porch enjoying the crisp night air. It had warmed up quite a bit in the last few weeks so one wouldn't believe it was still only February. I almost turned back and went back inside the house when I saw the scene in front of me but I knew I couldn't. I had to carry out Akito's orders.

Kyo turned and looked at me, obviously having heard me with his enhanced hearing from being possessed by the cat spirit.

"What do you want, Shigure?" Kyo asked, suspicious and I guess he had a right to be considering what I was about to do. It was going to hurt him immensely, not only physically but also mentally. Haru might leave him. Abandon him like almost everyone else. Haru was his first friend and I don't think he could deal with Haru leaving him. It might break him. No one ever stayed after seeing his other form. No one except Kazuma and Tohru. Even his own mother killed herself because of him. And, of course, this would have a big emotional impact on Hatsuharu. To see your closest friend change into another form, something that no one could honestly describe as pleasant, right in front of your eyes would undoubtedly be shocking and possibly even emotionally scarring depending on how strong a person you are. I knew that Haru was a strong person but that would have an effect on anyone. It may cause him to run like so many others... or he may follow like Tohru. He might follow Kyo and solve the situation. There was really no way to tell for sure but I desperately hope he will follow. Kyo doesn't need more pain in his life. It already astounds me how much the zodiac members live through. There's othing left to do but remove the beads and pray for the best.

I don't bother to answer Kyo's question. He'll only run away if he knows what I plan to do. Instead, I walk towards the two, as calmly and casually as I can in this situation. When I'm close enough, I grab Kyo's right arm, the one with the beads on it and and pull it towards me. I push his sleeve up to reveal the beads and ignore the look of pure shock and horror on Kyo's face along with his stuttered question of what I am doing. I keep my eyes firmly fixed on the beads. I know that if I look him I won't be able to do as I've been ordered. The whole time Haru has stood up but otherwise not moved from his previous position. He's watching and trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I think he knows but doesn't want to believe it.

In one swift motion, I remove the bracelet from Kyo's wrist.

"I'm sorry."

**The Absence Of Colour**

Still a bit shorter than some of the chapters but not as short as the last one at least.


	19. Chapter 18

I'm sorry if this ends up too much like in volume 5 of the manga but I based it on that so it is quite similar.

This is one of my longest chapters so far! :)  
>I hope this turned out alright. It's a pretty important chapter after all.<p>

Read, review and enjoy!

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 18  
><span>Haru's POV<span>

As soon as the beads left Kyo's wrist, he was gone, sprinting away faster than I'd ever seen anyone run before. After hearing a quiet "I'm sorry", I looked to Shigure. He looked absolutely miserable. Clearly he was not doing this because he wanted to.

'Akito! I'm going to kill that bastard!'

But first I had to find Kyo. I knew that he hated people seeing his other form, and from what I'd heard I couldn't blame him, but I would not run away from him or abandon him like everyone else. I loved him and that was true no matter what he looked like at the time. Inside, he was still Kyo. I ran after him as fast as I could though still I couldn't run as fast as him. I am after all a cow while he is a cat. Almost as though even nature was against our being together. Soon I heard loud footsteps. Louder than I had ever Kyo's before.

'He must have changed.'

I found a part of myself wanting to run away when I realised this; I'd never seen Kyo's other form before but I had heard that it was terrifying, but I knew I couldn't do that. It's Kyo, I reminded myself over and over. Plus, how will he ever trust me if I leave him at such a time as now? He'll think I'm disgusted and don't want to see him again. I love him so I want to be there for him no matter what happens and that includes now. Especially now.

I smelt him before I saw him. It was like nothing I had ever smelt before. The acrid stench was strong it felt as though it was actually burning my nose with it's acidity and for for all I knew, it could have been. It was, lightly put, disgusting. Then I saw him. At least I assumed it him. There was a small clearing a little ways ahead of me and crouched in the middle was a figure. It was only a silhouette to me but I could tell Kyo had changed. Drastically.

He now had long, what I assumed to be, ears extending out of his head and arms were much longer, ending claws on his... hands? Paws? Feet? Who knew, really? These were, of course, not the only changes but I felt that when I got nearer I would be able to better identify the changes while being a lot more helpful than I was being over here. So I cautiously approached the creature that was Kyo.

"Kyo?" I called.

He whipped round to look at me before yelling "Don't look at me. Get away!" and stretching out a limb in an attempt to hit me. I dodged.

"No! I'm not going to leave you Kyo." I shouted back at him even though we weren't very far apart any more.

Kyo looked shocked (I think) before replying "Why not? I'm disgusting. Aren't you scared? Horrified? Regretting ever meeting me?"

"I won't lie to you and say that I think you're beautiful in this form because I want you to trust me, especially now. I am a little scared and when I first saw you, yes, I wanted to run but then I realised, no matter what form you are in, you are still Kyo and you know what? I love Kyo. I won't ever leave you and it pains me that you think I would abandon you so quickly over something so superficial. I would never regret meeting you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just seeing you makes me happy and when I see one of your rare smiles it makes my heart beat so fast you'd think I'd just been sprinting around for an hour straight. You pulled me out of my stupid self-harming phase and I can never thank you enough for that, I hate to even imagine how I might be now had you not been there to... save me and I never have to lie to you or withhold information. I feel like can tell you anything and everything and trust you completely and you're the only one I feel like that around."

I finished a little out of breath as my voice had been getting progressively louder as I spoke as though this would make him believe me. During my speech I had been moving gradually closer to him and by this time I was standing almost right in front of him, ready for anything he could possibly do.

Kyo was still for so long, I began to worry but eventually I heard a 'poof' and it was Kyo standing there in his regular form. I couldn't help it, I sprinted the rest of the distance to him and hugged him so tightly I'm surprised I didn't strangle him. Slowly, he brought his arms up and hugged me back. It was amazing to be able to hug someone like this. I soon felt him shaking and wet drops were falling upon my shoulder.

"Kyo? Kyo, are you crying?" I asked as gently as I possibly could.

"N-no! Of course not!" He stuttered but I could tell he was lying.

I pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes and told him "There's nothing wrong with crying. If ever you feel like crying, I'll be your shoulder to cry on. I really do love you Kyo."

A blush rose to Kyo's face and he looked down at his feet. I now noticed that he was only wearing his combat trousers and I admired the body briefly before removing my jacket and putting it around his shoulders. He pulled it tighter around himself and began speaking again.

"I - I think I might l - love you too." Kyo mumbled, a bright red blush colouring his face and his gaze still focused on the ground beneath his feet. I pulled him back into a hug, relishing in the feeling before reluctantly moving away again.

"We should go back. The others will be worried about you and I don't want you catching a cold." I told him.

"Alright. I won't catch a cold though. Thanks to this." Kyo said, pulling at the jacket to show what he meant. "You might though. You're only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt now!" He shouted as he realised.

"I'd rather I catch a cold than you do." I replied truthfully.

The blush returned to his face and I chuckled. 'He's so easily embarrassed. He's so cute!'

We walked back to the house in companionable silence until I remembered something.

"Kyo."

"Yeah?" He answered.

"When we get back, don't be too hard on Shigure. Akito made him do it. I don't know how yet but I know he did."

Kyo looked a little surprised and then angry. 'He must have forgotten.' Then he gained a look of understanding.

"So I really did hear someone apologise? That was Shigure?" He asked.

"Yeah, so don't be too tough on him. I'm not saying you should be nice to him or anything but... just..."

"Don't worry, I get it. I won't beat him up too bad." Kyo replied with a small smile to show he was joking.

I returned the smile and we continued on our way back through the forest to Shigure's house. 'I didn't realise we'd run so far.'

**The Absence Of Colour**

That turned out pretty fluffy. :)

Hope it wasn't too bad.

I hope for lots of reviews on this chapter because it took me ages to figure out what to write and I had to borrow the book from the library for reference.  
>Also because it'll make me update faster and just so that I know what you all thought. :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

This is mostly just Kyo's thoughts about what happened last chapter. It will tell you his worries etc.

Sorry it took quite a while but life's been keeping me busy, unfortunately. Also, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen in chapter 20 so that might take a while... Sorry!

Read, review and enjoy! :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 19  
>Kyo POV<p>

I was a little worried, to say the least. I knew everyone at Shigure's house had seen my other form before but that didn't make me any less nervous. Plus I was almost positive that, any moment, Haru would turn to me and take back everything he had said, all the kind and comforting, loving, words he had said to me and tell me it was all just a way to get me back to my human form because he couldn't stand to look at me anymore. But surely if that were true, he wouldn't have run after me in the first place. Surely if that were true he would have just left me to run and tried to forget everything that had happened... try to forget me. Could he really have lied about all of that? He wouldn't say 'I love you' unless he really meant it, right? As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. At least not entirely. Who could love me and why? I was sure I had had these same thoughts a thousand times before and yet I still couldn't answer the questions. Why would someone love me? I know he had told me some of the reasons he thought he loved me but I still wasn't convinced. Most of his argument was that I stopped him self-harming which make it sound like he doesn't love me but he feels like he owes me. I don't think I could stand it if I started something with him and he then decided that he never loved me and ended it. I couldn't deal with that.

All this complex thinking was giving me a headache and I decided to leave it for tomorrow when I had gotten some sleep. My mind, however, did not agree with this idea and refused to be quiet.

I looked at Haru who was walking next to me and smiled a little. He had only a t-shirt covering his upper half and even though he looked a little cold, he didn't ask for his jacket back. Most people didn't see past his bored and uncaring exterior except when he turned black and then they only saw anger. If they looked a little deeper and got to know him, they would find that he is incredibly caring, kind and considerate. Though people in the street may stare at him and think he's good looking, they don't get to know him. No one seemed to bother and that's something they should deeply regret because they have no idea what they are missing out on. He is the most loyal friend you could ever find no matter how far you looked and he always knows just what to say to make me feel better.

Honestly, I don't know when I fell in love with him because although I only just noticed it, I think it was probably a long time ago. How could I possibly not fall for him? I never even stood a chance and as soon as he confessed to me, my fate was sealed. With his looks and personality combined, no one could resist him which actually makes me glad that few people do get to know him or he would have been overwhelmed by people desperate to go out with him and I wouldn't have stood a chance.

Haru must have sensed me staring at him as he turned to look at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Probably seeing nervousness in my eyes, he reached for my hand and gently grabbed hold of it. His hands were warm and comforting and I returned the hold. We walked back like that and I was grateful. The soft hold on my hand was silencing my mind and one by one my doubts were disappearing.

"You alright?" The younger of the two asked, concern clear on his face.

"Yeah. I am." I replied with a small smile, surprised that I could say it entirely honestly. Even after all that had happened that night, I could honestly say that, walking through the woods with Haru holding my hand smiling back at me, I was absolutely fine. Dare I say, good even.

Soon, far too soon in my opinion, we reached the little house. I could see that there were still lights on despite the relatively late hour. Shigure's office light was on and Yuki's bedroom light was also on. Even though Shigure was the one to cause this, I found that, while I was mad at him, I couldn't bring myself to hate him for it. I had a feeling he hadn't done it willingly and, even if he had, without it happening Haru and I wouldn't have confessed to each other. I admit there was almost definitely a better way of going about it but I guess it doesn't really matter now anyway. It's done and I'm happy here with Haru so that's really all that matters to me right now.

**The Absence Of Colour**


	21. Chapter 20

I'm really sorry! I haven't updated in a while and now I only write a short chapter. :(

I've had writer's block which sucks and exams which also suck and so I haven't been able to write much. Kyo's pretty negative in this chapter too, unfortunately. Hope it alright anyway. :(

If anyone has any suggestions of what should happen, I'd love to hear them. :)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 20  
>Kyo POV<span>

When we entered the house, I was surprised to find that there wasn't a frantic Tohru waiting for us. Shigure entered the room moments after our arrival with a regretful and miserable expression on his face. It was not an expression I had seen on him before and I decided I didn't like it.  
>I must have shown my confusion because he told me that Tohru was asleep. He had told her that we had gone for a walk. I mentally thanked him for stopping her from worrying.<p>

People thought I was in love with her, and I thought so too for a while, but then I realised that I only love her like a sister. I had never had known this kind of love, or any really, so I couldn't tell the difference. It was only lately, when I started to realise my feelings for Haru, that I really understood it. I had never even thought of doing anything romantic or sexual with Tohru but with Haru I struggled to keep such thoughts away. Also, I noticed that while I worried about Tohru's well being so I was a little worried about who she hung out with, I was full out possessive of Haru so I was suspicious of everyone he hung out with. In my mind, they were all trying to take him away from me. I think that while this was probably a part of being in love, there was a chance it was also being enhanced by the fact that I knew that it was possible and there wasn't much reasoning for Haru to actually stay with me. He felt indebted to me but once he felt he'd made up for that, he had no reason to continue his charade of loving me. Or maybe, like I did with Tohru, he only thinks he loves me and then he'll realise he doesn't and he'll leave me, heartbroken most likely.

So should I continue with this and enjoy it while it lasts only to be left alone and miserable in the end or should I tell him what I think and risk never getting to experience being with him?

As much as I hate the idea, should I ask Yuki for advice? He did help us before, after all and he gave advice to Haru. But would give me advice or would he just make fun of me? He's still the same kuso nezumi* after all. It might be worth a try though. I'm not sure I can figure this out on my own and I really need to sort it out. Damn it Haru! Coming along and making my life so confusing. Yet I still love him... Damn.

**The Absence Of Colour**

*Kuso nezumi = Damn rat


	22. Chapter 21

I think this story is going to end up a little longer than I had anticipated...

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 21

Kyo POV

I had made up my mind. I had made up my mind so why was I still hesitating outside the damn door? I was currently pacing up and down the space in front of the rat's door. I finally decided to ask Yuki for help. As much as it hurt my pride to do so, I had to but now that I was here, I couldn't bring myself to knock.

There wasn't really any other option. I had been trying to resolve the problem by myself for a few days now and I was no nearer sorting it out. I still had no idea what to do and I still couldn't believe that Haru could possibly be being serious. I couldn't keep this up. Nothing had really happened since that day but I can't help fearing the day when Haru will tell me that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore because he has repaid his debt to me. I don't know what I will do when that happens but I still keep expecting it. As much as I hate to admit it, I think I'll probably cry and not know what to do but beyond that, I have no clue. I need to sort this out and fast.

I continued pacing while I tried to find the courage to knock on that damn door.

Yuki POV

I knew Kyo was there. I'd known for about 5 or 10 minutes now but I didn't want to force him to ask my help. If he wanted advice then he could have it but if he chose to leave, I wanted to let him have that option. If he came of his own free will, he would probably be far more co-operative since it would be his idea to be here. It wasn't really beneficial to me to confront him... but damn, it getting annoying listening to his footsteps outside my room! Up and down and up and down... Damn! I hope he knocks soon.

I soon heard the footsteps moving away from the door and Kyo's own door closing. 'He must have given up.' It was at this point that I knew I needed to do something though I hadn't figured out what yet...

Kyo POV

I gave up. I can't believe it! Since when was I such a coward? I can't even ask for some advice from Yuki. Simple task but I'm too damn proud. I'm too afraid of being laughed at. I need to do something! I can't believe I just walked away! Damn...

Haru POV

Is this normal? Is this what's supposed to happen? I confessed to him and he confessed to me but nothing has changed. If anything, I've seen him even less than before. Does he need space? Has he got something on his mind? Should I ask him about it?

I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know what's normal and what isn't. Would a relationship with a zodiac member be different? It makes a difference that he's a guy too, right? I don't know how any of this works! Should I leave him alone to sort it out for himself or should I ask him about it and offer to help? What if it's something that he can only figure out for himself? I could offer support but that won't really help him solve the problem. It might help him through whatever it is though, right? I'm so amateur at this that it's all gotten me confused!

Should I ask Yuki for help again? I think it would help but I don't want to keep pestering him with my problems. I'm sure he has his own problems to deal with and doesn't have time to keep trying to solve mine. Why should he have to, anyway? I should be able to deal with my own problems on my own. I shouldn't need to keep asking for help from other people. I shouldn't keep burdening them with my problems...

No. I'll deal with on my own. I'll sort it out myself. I'm just not sure how yet...

**The Absence Of Colour**

I'm not quite over my writer's block yet but I'm getting there... Thanks for the reviews. They really help. :)


	23. Petition

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

Midnight-Kitsune11

The Elegant Shadow

ajj7sunhawk

AnimeLoveBL714

ferret assassin nin

igee778

MustangEdwardyaoi

SaraSamaOfDooM

Vampirefeathers

Piccolo'sBloodyLover

yaoifanatic92

Rayne Lione

Punk Rocker Arashi

TwinSanity95

PS. Review and say you agree and I can add you to the list, if you'd like, but don't forget to post it in your own story if you have one.


	24. Chapter 22

As much as I would love to say that I have finally figured out how to continue this story, I can't because I haven't. This chapter is somewhat of a filler. I feel absolutely terrible for making you all wait so long for the next chapter and I really hope I can write something more substantial soon. I also really hope that you will all still be interested in this story when that time comes.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 22  
>Yuki POV<p>

I knew that I had to get Haru and Kyo to talk about their problems but I did not yet know how to do that.

I could talk to them both individually but that wouldn't work anywhere near as well. I needed to get them in the same room and talking, I mean really talking, honestly about what is bothering them. Unfortunately, I was dealing with possibly the two most stubborn people on Earth so just asking them would never work.

This whole mission of getting Haru and Kyo together, playing matchmaker, is making me realise how much I wish I had someone like that. Watching it all play out, I'm becoming a little jealous of Haru and Kyo. Now they have each other and I'm happy for them but I can't help but think how nice it would be to have someone like that.

Someone to rely on, who you can trust with absolutely anything. They aren't doing that yet but I know that once they have dealt with the problems between them, they really will trust each other completely.

Someone you can tell anything to and they will always think you are the most amazing person in the world. In Haru and Kyo's case, Kyo finding out all about Haru's self-harming was actually what them realise it in the first place so I'm positive that nothing they could possibly tell each other could ever change that.

Someone who knows everything about you and still wants to be with you for the rest of their life. Without Akito intervening, I think they really will be together for the rest of their lives.

If Akito finds out, it's all over. There's no way he'd allow a relationship between two zodiac members and especially not two boys. I can't see Akito responding well to any of his family being gay... He might even lock Kyo up early! What would happen to me if Akito found out that I'd been involved in getting them together...? I hate to imagine what he'd do to me. It could lead to a near repeat of my childhood... Am I really willing to risk that? Is it really worth it, just for them to be together? What am I thinking?! Of course it's worth it! Without Kyo, Haru would still be self-harming and neither of them would be nearly as happy. They've never been as happy as they have been over the last few weeks and I think that, once they have sorted out what's bothering them, they'll be even happier. I'll help them have the happiness that I can't. Happiness that, hopefully, I will one day find. Most likely not in another zodiac member but someone who will know about the zodiac curse and accept me regardless. Love me even knowing my secret.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand, how do I get them to talk honestly?! I should try to get them in an empty classroom or my room... that could work. I'll get them both into my room on one of the days that Haru visits after school. Now how to persuade them...

**The Absence Of Colour**

That was pretty much just an insight into Yuki's opinion on the situation and his thoughts. Sorry I couldn't write anything better yet but I promise, I really am trying. PLEASE tell me if you have any ideas or requests and I'd be more than happy for the help.


	25. Chapter 23

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 23  
>No POV<p>

*knock, knock*

Yuki paused and looked up from the homework he was currently working on when he heard the knocking on his door. He knew who it was and that he needed to let them in so he, reluctantly tidied away his papers before approaching the door to stop the insistant knocking. He knew he had to do this but that didn't mean he was particularly looking forward to it. He pulled back the door to reveal Kyo standing in the hallway.

"Finally. I've been knocking for about 5 minutes now." Kyo complained before stepping past the rat and taking a seat on the floor of his room. Yuki closed the door behind him and returned to his chair at his desk.

"So what did you want me in your room for?" (A/N: If only this were a Yuki x Kyo fic...) Kyo asked. "I know you told me earlier but I've forgotten."

"Err..." Yuki hesitated. He wasn't actually sure what he'd said to Kyo earlier that day to persuade him to come here. Since he hadn't been able to think of a believable reason for wanting Haru and Kyo in his bedroom, he had decided to had led to him mumbling God only knows what and now having no idea what excuse he had finally settled for.

*knock, knock, knock*

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and thanked any God listening for this miracle. 'I though this kind of timing only happened in movies...' He thought.  
>He walked over to the door, again, and opened it for Haru clad in his usual jewellery and fur-trimmed coat.<p>

"Hi." Haru greeted.

"Hello Haru. Come in." Yuki responded, glad for Haru's politeness. After having talked to Kyo, it was a welcome change. He stepped aside to allow space for the cow to enter the room.

"So how is it going with you two?" The oldest teen enquired once Haru had taken a seat on his bed. 'Hmmm... Not a good sign. They're not even sitting next to each other.' The rat thought.

"It's going fine." The youngest teen answered quickly.

"Are you sure?" Yuki pressed.

"Yeah. Why would it be?" Haru asked warily.  
>Kyo had yet to say anything regarding their relationship.<p>

"Well, for a start, you're not even sitting next to each other. I know that you both have some reservations about your relationship and I've brought you here to sort them out." The purple hired teen explained.  
>It was now that Kyo decided to contribute with a loud and ineloquent "What?!"<p>

"What makes you think we have problems and, more importantly, what makes you think you're the person to deal with them?!" The cat growled. "I'm out of here!" He finished before storming towards the door. There he was stopped by Yuki or, more specifically, Yuki's foot to his stomach making him fall back to his original place on the floor.  
>Haru looked over in concern but knew he would be fine. Kyo was strong and had taken much worse during his many fights with the rat over the years.<p>

"You will not be leaving this room until I think the two of you have sorted out your problems. Also, I think I am the person to deal with this because you two clearly aren't doing it yourselves and I'm the only other person who knows about your relationship." Yuki announced to the two disgruntled and disbelieving teen in front of him.

**The Absence Of Colour**

2 and a half hours later and they still had made no progress. And Haru really had to go back to the main estate since it was getting quite late.

'Damn! I'm going to have to let them leave!' Yuki decided before, reluctantly, breaking the silence that had settled upon his room by telling the couple, angrily, that they could leave.  
>That did not, however, mean that he was going to give up. He just needed a new plan...<p>

**The Absence Of Colour**


	26. Chapter 24

Thanks to yaoifanatic92 for the inspiration that led to the next chapters of the story. :D

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 24

No POV

"Come on, Kyo! We're going out and that's all you need to know so stop sulking and start walking." Yuki told the reluctant cat trailing behind him.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, baka neko!" Yuki yelled through Kyo's door. "Get up. We're going out."_

"_What?! Kuso nezumi! Where would I be going with you?" The orange haired teen yelled back._

"_We're doing something for Tohru and that's all you need to know. Now get up and get your ass downstairs." Yuki ordered. His reply was grumbling and the sound of movement on the other side of the door. Yuki smirked. 'It's sort of for Tohru. Tohru would be happy that we're spending some time together... on a date.'_

_End flashback_

Kyo was trudging along behind Yuki on their journey down the street to a restaurant. Yuki had never been on a date before since it would be too dangerous to get close to a girl. Because of this, the date he had planned with Kyo would be cliché. It was, after all, based on research in the form of manga.

Yes, he had said date. The cat and the rat were going on a date, though the cat didn't know about it. Kyo just thought they were out on some errand for Tohru.

"OK, we're here." Yuki informed the orange haired teen.

"And where exactly is here? Why are we at a restaurant?"

"Were going to eat here. Tohru would be very happy to hear that we spent the day together without any injuries, don't you think?" Yuki persuaded the other boy.

Kyo didn't reply but walked into the building. The rat had a point, and besides, it was lunchtime and he was hungry, dammit! It didn't mean he liked Yuki now.

Yuki followed him with a smug expression on his face.

**The Absence Of Colour**

Haru was walking through on his way to Shigure's house when he saw two people leaving a restaurant nearby. It was a small, cosy looking restaurant that didn't stand out. What caught his attention was the two rather cheerful looking males exiting the building who looked remarkably like Yuki and Kyo.

'If it were anyone else, I'd say they were on a date... But that can't be true. So what were Yuki and Kyo doing in a restaurant together?! And why do they look so happy? They hate each other!' Then Haru saw Yuki reach for Kyo's hand and that's the last he remembered of the incident. He had gone black.

**The Absence Of Colour**

This looked so much longer when it was hand-written! The next chapter should be interesting though... ;)


	27. Chapter 25

Next chapter will be M-rated! :D Should be updated quite soon. :)

Not many chapters left now. :(

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 25

Kyo POV

As I was dragged along the street by Haru grasping my hand, I glanced back and stared in shock at the scene. Yuki had a hand covering his nose but some blood still made it's way between his fingers to run down his face. He looked surprised and in pain. 'Haru punched Yuki?!' I thought in disbelief. 'Why?!'

"What the hell are you doing Haru?!" I demanded. He ignored me. "Hey Haru!" I yelled. Again I received no reply. I realised I was not going to get an answer so I let myself be dragged. I wasn't really that bothered about staying with Yuki after all, though he had a point about it making Tohru happy.

Soon we were in the forest near Shigure's and I was amazed to see that Hatsuharu was navigating his way around quite successfully. 'Maybe his black side isn't as directionally challenged as his white side...' By the time we reached the house, the cow still hadn't spoken a word to me and I was getting very annoyed with not knowing what the hell was going on. One minute, I was having a nice lunch of fish and trying to ignore ignore Yuki's presence at the other side of the table, and the next I was being pulled through town and into a forest by a very pissed off Hatsuharu.  
>Now we were in my room but I didn't remember how I got there or where my shoes had gone. 'I must have been too deep in thought...'<p>

Haru stood in front of me and pushed me back onto my bed before leaning forward to look at my, probably very confused, face. He stood upright again before he began to slowly unbutton his jacket- the usual off white one with the fluff around the top- revealing the toned and muscular arms and tight black t-shirt beneath. I noted that Haru looked very good in black.  
>Struggling to bring my mind back from the gutter, I asked "Haru, why did you drag me here?"<p>

"To remind you who you belong to." Hatsuharu growled in response. Clearly, he was still black.

"Who I belong to? What are you talking about?" I replied, bewildered.

"I'm talking about your little date with the rat. Stay away from him. You belong to me." I couldn't deny being a little aroused by Haru's sudden possessiveness. He reached down for the hem of his t-shirt and slowly began to lift it, making any response I had completely leave my head in favour of some more M-rated thoughts. The t-shirt rose higher revealing a pale, muscular stomach and chest to me marred only by a few scars gained during fights throughout the years. Surprisingly, this did not deduct from his attractiveness. In fact, it did the complete opposite. It enhanced his masculine appearance and it was very, VERY hot. More and more of that delicious skin was revealed until finally Haru had removed the t-shirt over his head giving me an unobstructed view of my boyfriend's gorgeous torso. Haru was muscular but not so much so that he look out of proportion and while he was pale, he was not a sickly, ghostly pale. He had just enough colour. His hair was a bit mussed from the t-shirt going over his head and his arms were holding the black cloth in the air meaning they were a bit tensed and I could see just how strong his martial arts training had made him. I could see faint scars crossing the cow's arms, reminders of how this whole relationship started. While I hated what they showed he had done, I was also a little happy that they had begun this relationship between us. The tattoo around his arm only added to his appeal. I had never really figured out what it was meant to be since to me it just looked like some wiggly lines. Right now though, I didn't care. I wasn't sure what Haru was doing but I intended to take full advantage of it while I could. The ever-present jewellery was now the only thing the younger teen was wearing above the waist. Briefly, I thought of how much his choker resembled a dog's collar but I stopped that thought before too many sick fantasies followed.

'How far is Haru going to go with this? I can't tell because I don't know what he's actually doing. What's his plan?'

The younger teen dropped the shirt to the ground before seductively trailing his hands down his chest and stomach stopping only when he reached the waistband of his jeans. He undid the button and zipper then moved his hands away again. I could now see a small amount of his boxers- black, nothing fancy- and I was eagerly awaiting what would happen next. All comprehensible thought had left my mind the moment the shirt hit the ground. Probably before that actually. A minute passed and nothing happened except that his jeans shifted a bit lower on his hips. I carefully studied the other teen's face and could see a hint of nervousness there. Was that the reason he hadn't done anything else?

"Haru? What are you doing?" I asked firmly. He looked at me.

"I already told you. I'm reminding you of who you belong to."

"But I still don't understand what that's supposed to mean. Why are you doing this?" I gestured to his body and the shirt on the floor. "Not that I'm complaining, of course, because damn! Who in their right mind would complain about about this?! Hell no I'm not complaining but I just don't understand Haru." Haru looked both embarrassed and pleased by this comment.

"You were on a date with Yuki! You're going out with me, you shouldn't be out on dates with other guys! Do you have any idea how angry and jealous that made me?! WE haven't even been on a date yet!" The white haired teen shouted.

"A date? With Yuki? You seriously thought I was on a date with that damn rat?! Hell no! Why would I want to go out with him, of all people?! I was just having lunch with him because, apparently, it would make Tohru happy. I don't want to go out with anyone but you." I answered, shocked. "You were jealous? Really? You mean you really care that I'm going out with you?"

Haru looked confused for a second before he responded. "Of course I do. I love you so I don't want to see you going out with anyone else. You're mine and there's no way on hell I'm letting you go."

I was shocked. 'He really cares that much about me?!'  
>"But why?" I asked, bemused.<p>

"Why? Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous, amazing, strong, fun, adorable... I can't even list all the individual reasons. There's too many. You're my boyfriend and I love you and that's all that matters."

**The Absence Of Colour**

That must have been one of my longest chapters so far. :D

Hope you liked it. Please review. :)


	28. Chapter 26

Beware innocent readers! M-rated content throughout this chapter!

Fellow perverted readers! Enjoy... ;)

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 26  
>No POV<p>

_"You're gorgeous, amazing, strong, fun, adorable... I can't even list all the individual reasons. There's too many. You're my boyfriend and I love you and that's all that matters."_

Kyo stayed completely still for a minute or two, taking in what his boyfriend had just told him. Then he leaped off the side of the bed, greatly startling Haru, and wrapped his arms around the other teen's neck, kissing him passionately. Haru struggled to keep his balance, balancing both of their weight after the cat had launched himself at him and Kyo pulled away before he had a chance to reciprocate.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I was sure you were only going out with me because you thought you owed me something for stopping your self-harm. I'm so happy! I love you too Haru." Kyo told him, close to tears. He knew this was very uncharacteristic but he was just so happy to have his fears and worries relieved that he didn't care. Plus this was Haru. He didn't mind since it was Haru.

"You think I'd do that? I was serious and still am. I really love you Kyo." Haru replied, then leaned towards the cat to give a kiss of his own. It was gentle and caring to reassure him and emphasise his words. However, it soon turned rougher and more passionate. They both very aware of their situation- Haru was half naked and Kyo was clinging to him- and it was urging them on. The kiss was long and desperate. Their tongues wrestled, both boys wanting dominance. They broke away for needed air before joining their lips again.

Kyo's hands moved to slowly carress the younger teen's muscled torso, outlining his abs with his fingertips. The white haired boy shivered at the action and pulled Kyo closer to him. They were now chest to chest and finding the clothing Kyo was stilll wearing to be increasingly annoying. Growling, Haru lifted the orange haired teen's t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He paid no attention to where it landed, far more focused on the flawless tan skin revealed to him. Breaking the kiss, he kissed along Kyo's jawline and down his neck, licking occasionally. This earned moans of pleasure from the older teen until he moved away and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Haru before pulling down the fabric of his jeans, already undone from his strip tease earlier, revealing pale legs. Haru's erection was straining against his boxers and creating a very obvious tent in the cloth. Kyo smirked at the effect he had on the other boy.

The cat poked his tongue out and experimentally licked the bulge in Haru's boxers which recieved an appreciative moan from the younger teen. He repeated the action, with more confidence this time, putting a little more strength behind it. Haru moaned loudly, urging Kyo to continue. He moved back a bit and tucked two fingers into the waistband before slowly pulling them down, knowing that the cloth would be dragging across the other boy's erection in a torturuous manner. Haru let out some more incoherent groans of impatience.

"Come on Kyo!" The white and black haired boy panted.

Kyo pulled the last piece of clothing off of the boy in front of him and took a minute to observe the organ before him. It was big. That was Kyo's first reaction. Also, Haru was very aroused. Kyo once again stuck his tongue out and ran it along the length of the other boy's erection. Haru let out the loudest moan so far and began clutching at Kyo's hair. Kyo started to move his head back and forth causing the other to buck his hips to get further into the glorious heat of Kyo's mouth. He was now deep-throating but he didn't bother to restrict Haru's hips.

The orange haired teen chanced a look up at Haru's face and was surprised at what he saw. He'd never seen Haru so vulnerable, even when he found out about the self-harm, and to see him so flustered was not a thing many people would see. In fact, he'd like to think he was the first one to see it. 'I'll have to remember to ask him about that.'

As he looked at the bliss-filled face above him, Kyo reached a hand inside his own pants and began to stroke his almost painfully hard cock. He let out a moan at the amazing sensation and Haru also let out a pleasured moan at the vibrations sent up his dick.

"K-kyo, I-i'm going to c-cum!" Haru panted, strugging to form complete words.

"M-me too." Kyo replied. He began to hum around the other's cock in his mouth and sped up the pace of his hand on his own. Not even a minute later, they both came explosively, yelling the other's name.

The only sound remaining in the room was the two boys' panting. Haru looked at Kyo in shock.

"Why didn't you stop when I told you I was going to cum?" He asked, bemused.

"Why would I do that?" Kyo questioned in reply. He then seductively licked the remaining cum from his lips while keeping eye contact with the other boy. Haru shivered a little at the action and willed himself not to get hard again.

"I'd better take a shower." The orange haired teen informed the other. He had gained a lot of confidence in the last hour and he decided to make the most of it since it would surely go again soon, once the embarrasement set in so he began stripping his clothes before walking, naked, to his drawers to find a towel. Haru could not keep his eyes off of his ass when Kyo bent over to grab a towel. 'Damn! He's definately doing this on purpose...' The cat then wrapped the towel around his thin waist and left the room, also leaving Haru with a bit of a problem...

**The Absence Of Colour**

Hello my magnificent readers! I hope that was worth the wait. It's almost the end of the story and about half way throught this chapter I had a great idea of how to end the story so I got a bit side-tracked... Sorry!

I'm not very experience at writing lemons so I hope this was alright. Let me know what you thought of it. Constructive critisism is really appreciated. :)


	29. 27 Epilogue

Bit disasppointed about not getting any reviews for the last chapter... :(

This is the last chapter! I can't believe it! I've been writing this for almost a year now so it's going to be weird not writing it anymore. :(  
>I'm going to miss writing this and I'm going to miss all of you reviews and readers too.<p>

I'm sure I'll start a new story soon so I hope to see you there! :D

**The Absence Of Colour**

Chapter 27: Epilogue

**6 months later**

Haru looked bleary eyed up at the partially illuminated whiteness above him. He blinked a few times and after a moment of disorientation, he realised he was laying in bed and the whiteness above him was a ceiling. More specifically, the bed in Kyo's room. He turned his head to the side and was met by the serene face of Kyo.  
>Haru loved seeing the cat like this. While Kyo had definitely become very comfortable around him, he was still calmest when he was asleep and his sleeping face was absolutely adorable. He would never tire of the sight before him and spent a few minutes just admiring his boyfriend. 'God, I'm so lucky...'<p>

After a while of peace, the cow decided he should wake the other. After all, today was an important day though the orange haired boy did not know it yet. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to the other boy's lips and watched as one-of-a-kind crimson eyes were slowly revealed in a morning daze. He saw Kyos eyes begin to focus and a sweet smile spread across his face as he realised the reason for his awakening.

"Good morning." The white and black haired boy said softly.

"Morning." Kyo mumbled, voice slightly scratchy from sleep.

"We've got to get up. Things to do." Haru told his boyfriend. Calling Kyo his boyfriend had never lost his appeal. It still made him feel unbelievably happy. This suggestion was met with a groan and Kyo rolling over and hiding his face in the pillow behind him.

"Don't wanna..." The cat stated childishly. Haru grinned widely at the cute behaviour.

"I thought you were supposed to be a morning person."

"But it's so warm and comfortable here and it's cold out there." Kyo grumbled.  
>Haru couldn't argue with that. It was now late October and the warmth of the summer was long gone, winter temperatures beginning to make themselves known.<p>

"Ok then. I'll just have breakfast without you. I hope there will still be enough milk left by the time you get up..." The cow drawled, knowing that the possibility of no milk was easily enough to coax the orange cat out of his cocoon of blankets.  
>As expected, Kyo immediately perked up, lifting his head and turning to look at the other boy. You could almost see little cat ears flickering on the top of his head.<p>

"No milk? You would use the last of the milk, would you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't know. You're really starting to make me like milk. I am a cow, you know." The cow replied slyly.  
>Kyo was out of bed and getting dressed in seconds, rushing downstairs shortly after pulling his t-shirt on as he went.<p>

Haru smirked before dressing and following at a more leisurely pace. Upon entering the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them -he didn't know where Shigure, Tohru and Yuki were but they obviously weren't in the house- he saw Kyo drinking a large glass of milk, some of which was now across the top of his upper lip, almost like a white moustache.  
>Laughing, the cow crossed the room and wiped the liquid away with his thumb.<p>

Once it was prepared, the two ate their breakfast in relative silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. The had never been the kind to talk just for the sake of talking and over the months they had become comfortable enough around each other that there was very rarely any awkwardness between them.

They did not have anything planned for the day so they just lounged around and watched a few movies. It was nothing spectacular but they enjoyed it nonetheless. In the early afternoon, Haru left the room to make a phone call but Kyo thought nothing of it. At around 4pm, the cow began to get nervous.

"Kyo, you should go and get ready. We're going out for dinner in about an hour."

"Really? You didn't tell me about that."

"Well I'm telling you now."

Kyo left the room, sulking a little at not being told in advance though Hatsuharu could tell he wasn't actually upset. He was almost ready but there were still a few things he needed. Firstly, he grabbed his wallet which, after a while of frantic searching, he found on the counter in the kitchen. 'Must have just dumped it there when I got here yesterday.' Then he retrieved his shoes and jacket from by the front door and lastly he carefully removed a small box from a drawer in Yuki's room. He had permission, of course. Yuki had allowed him to store it there and get it out again this evening. He placed it in his pocket before returning downstairs to wait for Kyo.

When Kyo returned he was wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It was a simple outfit but it was rare to see the cat in anything other than his usual combats so it was a nice change. Somehow, Kyo managed to look stunning even in such a casual outfit. Haru had never figured out how he managed it...

"Wow! You look great." The white haired teen breathed.

"Thanks..." Kyo replied, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
>They didn't go on actual dates often for fear of being seen by anyone that may be associated with their family. They went out for walks and things like that. Inconspicuous things.<p>

"Let's get going." Haru smiled, grabbing the other's hand once he had put his shoes on and walking out the door.

**The Absence Of Colour**

After around half an hour of walking, the couple arrived outside quite a fancy looking restaurant. Hatsuharu had spent quite a while choosing a place for their date. He wanted it to be nice; nice atmosphere, nice food etc, but he also didn't want it to be a busy place since he knew that Kyo didn't like being around a lot of people. He finally chose this small restaurant near the edge of town that, luckily, was said to have great fish.

When they walked in to the restaurant, they were met by a friendly-looking employee who asked their names and led them to a table near the back Haru thanked her before him and Kyo began to look through the menu.  
>Kyo did not take long to choose since he really only had to choose what kind of fish he wanted while it took Haru longer but he was still done quite quickly.<p>

They ordered their food and drinks and made casual conversation while they waited for it to be prepared. Haru was becoming increasingly nervous as the night wore on though Kyo did not seem to notice. once their orders arrived, the conversation died down as they dug into their meals. Within about two hours of arriving at the restaurant, they had finished a lovely dinner and were preparing to leave. Hatsuharu paid the bill and made sure to leave a tip for the quick and friendly service.

As they exited the building, they became aware of how cold it had become in the last few hours. The cat began to shiver a little and cursed himself aloud for not bring a coat or jacket with him. Noticing this, Haru slipped his coat off and draped it over the orange haired male's shoulders. Kyo looked up at him and smiled gratefully before pushing his arms into the sleeves and pulling it tightly closed around him. Haru smiled at the sight. It made him strangely happy to see the other boy wearing an item of his clothing. It was almost like a sign of possession.

They continued walking though neither really knew where they were going, they were content to just wander through the streets together in the peace of the late evening. As they reached a park-like place with benches, a sports field and a small play park, it began to snow. It was a light snow but it was beautiful all the same. The cow started to shiver a little at the cold but tried to ignore the drop in temperature.  
>They'd go back soon. Heart racing, he led Kyo over to a bench to sit down. The cat looked confused but complied. Once he was distracted watching the falling snow, Hatsuharu knelt on one knee on the rapidly moistening ground and pulled the box out of his pocket then opened it.<p>

"Kyo." He said softly, voice betraying only a little of his inner panic.  
>Kyo turned to look at him and his expression turned into one of complete surprise followed by absolute joy.<p>

"Kyo, I love you. You're the person I spend the most of my time with and I can't even imagine it any other way. I don't even want to. I don't know how I managed before you came into my life. I have never felt as strongly about anyone as I do about you and I don't think I could survive if you weren't with me anymore. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and my whole life seems better now that you're a part ot it. I could spend hours listing the reasons I love you but I won't so I'll just say, Kyo Sohma, will you marry me?"

Haru had barely finished speaking when speaking when Kyo leaped forward and hugged the cow making them both fall to the ground behind them. Haru barely managed to keep hold of the ring while he fell on his back with the orange haired boy on top of him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Of course I will! I love you Hatsuharu."

The cow carefully took the ring out of it's box and slid it onto Kyo's finger. It was quite a plain silver ring because they didn't want anything that was too obviously an engagement ring. Plus, they were guys so they didn't really want pretty diamond rings or anything like that. It did, however, have a Celtic pattern engraved around the outside of it. Haru was already wearing his but Kyo hadn't noticed it earlier in the day. Kyo was grinning like the happiest man in the world and Haru was ecstatic.

"We should head back now. It is snowing after all." The black and white haired teen suggested, feeling the cold a lot more on his bare arms now that the nervousness and slight adrenaline had worn off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyo replied still not remembering that Haru had no jacket due to his blissful feeling.

Standing up, Hatsuharu lent a hand to Kyo who took it gratefully and also stood up. He kissed the other sweetly on the lips before beginning to walk back to Shigure's, the cow following and quickly catching up. They walked back to the house in the light snow and night air, still holding hands, engagement rings glinting in the moon's light.

**The Absence Of Colour**

I can't believe that's the end!

I also can't believe that I've completed the whole story and still not thought of a title I like!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this story and a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or subscribed to it. You are what motivated me to keep writing through my stupid writer's block and, of course, before and after it too! :D

I hope to see you again at stories I write in the future! :)

Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm not very good at ending stories but I thought this one was quite good. Am I right or was it actually really rubbish and I'm just deluding myself? If you want to give feedback of the whole story, that would be fantastic! Reviews would make me very happy! :D

-Kitsune


End file.
